Dog Man: Unleashed
Dog Man: Unleashed ''is the 2nd book in the ''Dog Man series. It was written and illustrated by Dav Pilkey and colored by Jose Garibaldi. Plot Introduction: George and Harold introduce their second Dog Man book by catching the readers up on the "epicness." Chapter 1: The Secret Meeting During the morning at the cop station, Dog Man is trying to get a cop's attention by acting "obnoxious." She yells at Dog Man, but notices that Dog Man was trying to tell her that it is Chief's birthday. The cop proceeds to call the cops for a meeting. At the meeting, one cop decides to bake a cake, another decides to make a card, and two others decides to handle the decorations. The cop asks for suggestions for presents. She says that Chief is forgetful, so one cop decides to get him "Supa Brain Dots." The cops think of more gifts, but one says chief is lonely, so they decide to get a pet for him, which another decides a fish. The cop says that fish are awesome pets, and another one says that they aren't "filthy and obnoxious like dogs," thus, hurting Dog Man's feelings. The cop puts Dog Man to get a fish, but not a dead one. Dog Man gets excited, so he flips, proceeding to a Flip-O-Rama. Dog Man runs to the pet store. On his way, Chief arrives, but in Dog Man's excitement, he trips Chief over. Chapter 2: Penelope's Pets Dog Man happily runs into the Pet Store. The owners complain about Dog Man because he sampled kibble, licked bones, and played in the balls. The Male owner scolds Dog Man for the mess. He asks Dog what he has to say for himself, but Dog Man squeaks the ball, thus driving the owner to snatch the ball in another Flip-O-Rama. Dog Man gets distracted and sees Zuzu the poodle in the front window. The owners interrupt Dog Man, and Dog Man remembers about the fish. He sees a dead one and asks for it, but the owner asks him if he wants, making him also remember the cop's order, and sadly points at an alive fish. The owner asks for five bucks and tacks, but Dog man doesn't have change. The owner gloats about this to the other owner, but she suggests to give him another fish. They go in a secret door, go down the stairs, through another door, down a hatch and ladder, and into a room. As they go down, the female employee explains that, " It came to our pet shop last Friday the 13, with a wicked heart and a soul as dark as a thousand midnights! I tried to put him in with the other fish, but he took over all of the little castles, stole every tiny plastic treasure chest, and bullied each fish who dared to cross his wretched path!!!" A purple striped butterfly fish is in a bowl with a sign that says, "Please do not tap on glass." They go upstairs and give it to Dog Man. Dog Man notices the fish gives him a dirty look, but the female owner says, "Hey, it's free- so NO COMPLAININ'!" Then, the news reporter from the last book comes in, and wants to buy Zuzu, which was the poodle and rescue dog from the shelter. It costs 100 bucks plus tacks, so the reporter gives 100 bucks and literal thumbtacks. Before leaving, she noticed Dog Man and says that she is his biggest fan, and gives him her card, which reveals her to be Sarah Hatoff, the world's greatest reporter. She then leaves. Dog Man looks back and eats the card, but feels guilty when he sees the angry owners cleaning the mess. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Chief The cops finish singing happy birthday to Chief, and give him the presents. First, Chief opens the Supa Brain Dots. He asks who got him these, and two cops said they did because Chief is forgetful. Chief yells at the cops, and they apologize. Then, Chief asks who got him the dots again, making the cops zong off the panel in dumbfoundment. Then, Dog Man reveals the fish from a box. Chief says he always wanted a fish, puts it on an orange stool with stripes, and names it Flippy. One of the cops reminds Chief to take the dots. Chief reads the instructions, and they say: " Don't take a lot... never more than a dot. Or something may happen... we ain't saying what." Chief takes one dot, and goes to Lunch. He slams the door, and the dots fall into Flippy's bowl. The book says that Flippy's brain grew eleven sizes, as he smiles an evil grin. Chapter 4: The Big Robbery After the lunch break, Chief enters his office and gets a call about a pet store robbery. He asks where, which is the pet store. Chief calls Dog Man, but he happily runs in and starts jumping on Chief. Chief controls Dog Man, and eagerly sends him to Penelope's Pets. The owners, Sarah and Zuzu are in the store. Everyone except Zuzu is tied up. They are happy to see Dog Man, but he starts licking the bones again. The Male owner screams at Dog Man to come, and he starts untying the rope. Sarah explains she went back to get pet food, but a "mysterious stranger" broke in and tied them up. Luckily, Zuzu chewed through her ropes so she could take a picture of the crook. She asks Dog Man about this, but Dog Man is playing in the balls, and the Male owner tries snatching the ball back. Sarah notices the stranger, who is wearing a purple coat, a cardboard box with one eyehole, and legs that look similar to Petey. Chapter 5: Petey's Big Escape One hour later, a cop at Cat Jail sees the news posted on Sarah Hatoff's website and recognizes the stranger who is wearing a purple coat, a cardboard box with one eyehole, and legs that look similar to Petey as (The stranger was actually Flippy.) The cop then walked to Petey's prison cell angrily and madly shouted at Petey that he was going to put Petey in jail. Then Petey shouted back he was already in jail and then the cop said that he robbed a store that day. Petey, who was frustrated, shouted loudly he didn't even escape from jail. After that the cop said he was going to put Petey right where he belong if he catches him. he then walks away. Petey thinks that someone is impostering him , so he attempts to find out who. But in order to do this, he needs to escape cat jail, so he comes up with a plan. First, Petey goes to the art supplies closet and grabs a huge sheet of paper. Next, he cuts it out into the shape of himself. Then, Petey draws on it with crayons to make the appearance of himself. After that, he takes the bulletin board off his wall, places it on the drawing, exclaiming, "I saw this in a book once!" (Refrenceing Flat Stanley.) Petey hides behind his potted plant and cries to the guard, pretending to be flat because his bulletin board "fell" on him. The guard then walks to Petey’s prison cell and once he sees Petey, he rushes in and then Petey runs out and closes the door on the guard. Dog Man: The Wrath of Petey This is a bonus comic at the end of this book, made by George and Harold when they were in kindergarten. The comic was also seen on the full color version of the third Captain Underpants book in 2014. Dog Man was the best cop of the world, but he only had one weakness. He was eating out of the garbage cans, rolling in the dead fish and sniffing the other dogs. The cops (even the chief) decided to give him a bath, but Dog Man ran away, because he doesn't like baths. The cops searched all around the city looking for Dog Man, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Soon, Petey decided that he should escape. He puts the newspaper in the toilet and he clogged the toilet by flushing the chain. The water from the toilet began going higher and higher and Petey escaped cat jail to his crime spree by robbing banks, stealing jewels and hi-jacking cars. But the cops could never catch them, they wish Dog Man would return. Meanwhile, Dog Man was hiding in an alley, eating out of a garbage can, and saw a newspaper. He felt ashamed, but he knew he must be brave and returned to stop Petey. He searched for him, picked up a trail, led straight to his house, but it was a trap. Petey sprayed water and Dog Man got scared, he ran away from Petey by digging a hole to the zoo. Dog Man came up in a cage where the skunks live and the skunks sprayed on Dog Man. Dog Man doesn't like too much stinky stuff. Petey ran out of the hole and he gets caught by a net. The cop said to Petey that he should go back to cat jail. While the cops washed Dog Man, Petey went back to cat jail. Dog Man was so clean, but then he rolled on the dead fish again. Category:Books